


Tales from the Fridge

by ReconNow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Jane and the Dragon, Oliver & Company (1988)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Farts, Force Feeding, Kink, POV Second Person, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReconNow/pseuds/ReconNow
Summary: The following is a short drabble I wrote for a Discord friend of mine that features three of his cartoon crushes in weight gain scenarios that I thought up in a couple of seconds. Don't expect quality.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tales from the Fridge

The large dragon rear covered most of the dungeon's floor, making it creak and groan, just like Dragon himself. Large spreads of farts bloomed right out of his asshole which only made it tighter. His usually talkative mouth had been smushed with tons of cake and sugar that he could barely moan. "W-why.." _BBUUUAAAARRRPPP!_ "Recon gulp doesn't even know who I am." He groaned to no avail. Stuck to a fate worse than inflation, he simply sighed and watched his pushing stomach grow redder and redder   
  
(LINE BREAK)   
  
Angel grinned. "Hey looks like you're still around. Even when I let my fat little piggy out of his handcuffs, he stays to his bed." He stopped to giggle. "You seem to be enjoying this, that blush doesn't lie~ I hope that moan signals for more cake to pushed in your face because-" He smacked a piece of chocolate cake into your mouth and smushed it around with his two arms while the other ones grab another slice and slowly push it into you. "Let's make another deal~" Angel got close and gave you a quick smooch. "Let's skip the dramatics and let you become my piggy forever. You would like this one, deals are kinda like your fucking thing... _Alastor~!_ "   
  
(LINE BREAK)   
  
"Oh yes, darling~!" Another piece of cake slid into the dog's mouth oh so delightfully, giving a warm growl to her. "Now this... is the life~" Georgette spoke softly to not spoil the frosting chewing inside her mouth. She swallowed and it became bulk to her large stomach which gurgled in delight. The dog looked down to it and patted it slowly. "Calm down girl more cake is in store for us, we haven't even begun with this fridge~" She put the plate down and swept her face to the fridge for another meal. "Hmmm... I do feel a bit crammed all around... but." She remarked once more with a meat bone in her mouth. **"Why should I worry~?"** Her eyes slowly darted to the camera and she gave a wink. TALES FROM THE FRIDGE Three (fake) stories about three creatures way over her head!

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I might write more about one drabble but who really knows?


End file.
